smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aesir (AoC Universe)
The Aesir '(''archangels) are the foremost servants of the Pantheon, each imbued with a portion of the power of each titan. These near-godlike beings helped their titan masters with the Ordering of the Universe during Antiquity (including the creation of world trees and the removal of chaos planets). Following the Fall of the Pantheon in -100,000, the Aesir's primary focus is on ensuring the survival of the Champion and the fulfilment of his destiny. Members The following six (formerly seven) angels are considered Aesir. *Duterius, Archangel of Valour *Anariel, Archangel of Hope *Lucithel,''' '''the Lightbringer (turned) *Ragael, Archangel of Justice *Malzeda, Archangel of Wisdom *Temeluch, Archangel of Faith *Umbriel, Archangel of Fate (turned) History Though the titans themselves dabbled in arcane magic, they the Aesir were formed from the purest qualities possible, and thus they wield holy Light magic. From each titan came a portion of power intended to prepare the Aesir from the task ahead of them: helping the titans order the universe. The Sudden Siege of the Silver City around -900,000 signalled the beginning of the Eternal Conflict, and the Aesir were at the forefront of battles between themselves, fighting for Order, and the forces of Tartarus, fighting for Chaos. The war never took a decisive turn in either direction until late in the game, when Duterius and Lucithel led a run on the Burning Hells that resulted in the Fire Crystal being captured from the Isle of Pyre, severely weakening the forces of the demonic. Hell suffered a further blow when Lucithel walked out on the Pantheon for the first time, because this resulted in the creation of the Fusion Staff which nearly brough the war to an end. The Aesir were broken by the second betrayal of Lucithel, who had left the Pantheon after an argument with Duterius concerning the Void and its servants - he'd been in the Nether itself, and seen horrible things lurking around the chaos planets. Following this betrayal, Lucithel became Sargamon, the Dark Angel and Lord of the Armies of Hell - laying siege to Elysium and slaughtering the titans in a storm of hellfire. His lieutenants, the Princes of Hell, were then sent to Middle-Earth to recover the Fusion Staff's missing crystals. In response, the Aesir launched the Sin War after a 4-2 vote in the Aegis Council to intervene in earthly affairs. Along with the Carnal Armies, the Aesir defeated the demon princes, collapsed their Black Empire, and imprisoned their elemental servants in the Primus plane. Trivia *The duties of the Aesir are monitored by the heavenly '''Dominions. *The Four Living Creatures are said to be the superiors of the Aesir; but whether this is true or not is dubious. *The Aesir are inspired by the Angiris Council of archangels in Diablo. **Each Aesir embodies one of the Seven Virtues from Christianity, a counterpart to the seven Princes of Hell and the Seven Vices they embody. *Lucithel/Sargamon betraying the Aesir is a reference to Sargeras betraying the titan Pantheon in Warcraft, Sauron betraying the Maiar in Lord of the Rings, and Lucifer/Satan betraying God in Christianity. *In the old lore, the Aesir were the only archangels left after the fall of the Pantheon. As of January 2018 this has been retconned; there are other angels in existence alongside them, notably the Watchers. *Malzeda is also known as Melzedal. *The Aesir did not '''worship '''the titans of the Pantheon, and the titans did not reside in the High Heavens. The Aesir served the Holy Light, and saw helping the titans to order the Universe as part of their holy duties. *While the Archangels govern the Aegis Council as a whole, individual regions of Heaven are ruled by the Dominions. Category:Angels Category:Gods/Goddesses Category:Aeon of the Champion races Category:Races Category:Two-gendered races Category:Non-gendered races Category:Smurf Manian's articles Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Magically created characters Category:People with supernatural power